


Warmth

by ChibiFightFu



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 23:39:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6774913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiFightFu/pseuds/ChibiFightFu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holding hands</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth

„It’s nothing special“, Rose said to herself probably a million times. “I did it before, it’s not that hard!”

It really wasn’t. They were closer than that, they shared a strong bond that has been tested more often than she could count. The simple act of holding hands shouldn’t be hard when _fusing_ should be so much harder.

A glance at her partner reassured her. Lailah seemed to be lost in her own thoughts, cheeks slightly flushed. The fire seraphim let out an almost inaudible sigh before sneakily glancing over to Rose. When she realized Rose was watching her she snickered.  
“Is there something on my face?”  
Rose decided to put on her usual grin to hide her insecurities.  
“Nah, what about me?”  
She let out a small laugh again. “No, nothing there either”, she chirped.

It was now or never, Rose stretched out her fingers towards Lailah’s hand, her heart was racing abnormally. Soon she’d feel her small, warm hands in her own.

 

Lailah was nervous. She still wasn’t sure how to deal with her feelings well, acting normal was easier said than done and she was sure that her partner would notice something was off. Like her flushed cheeks. It was beyond her control by now, she felt all warm and fuzzy when she was with Rose and even though she was able to stop it from showing on her face before, now she couldn’t anymore.

Or maybe she didn’t want to.

She felt safe with her after all. She wanted to share all her thoughts with Rose, that should include her feelings for her too, right?  
She accidentily let out a sigh and glanced over to Rose to see if she noticed it. And felt her body freeze for a moment when Rose looked back. She noticed after all.  
In a pathetic attempt to hide her embarrassment she laughed. She knew she didn’t have anything on her face and she knew Rose was looking at her because she acted weird but she asked her anyway.  
She gave her the look again. Oh, the look. She felt so caught. She forced herself to laugh when Rose started playing her game.  
Suddenly a warm feeling spread from her fingers through her whole body and made her shudder.  
She looked at her partner, astounded.

 

Once touched Rose couldn’t help herself anymore. She felt as if she needed that warmth. Fingers stroking the other girl’s palm, intertwining with her fingers… her grip got firmer as if fearing to lose her, fearing she’d pull back.

But she didn’t.

Rose took a look at Lailah’s face again. Confused but not repellant at first it turned into the gentle smile she loved so much.  
She only stood there, basking in that smile, grinning like an idiot herself. She wouldn’t let go of that hand anytime soon.

 

“I love you” were the only words she could think about, but didn’t say out loud.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a mighty need to write SOMETHING for these two. It turned out like a middle schoolers first date or something


End file.
